Pretending
by pokeshipper990
Summary: Misty is a Senior in High School and all she wants is to win the talent show. But when she finds out that Ash the star football player and her long time crush has an amazing voice, She decide that they should do a duet together.  Based off the Show Glee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Get it Right

Misty's POV

_So I throw up my fists_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care!_

That last note….was TERRIBLE!

Crap, crap, crap

I look at the audience in front of me and I see the look on their faces.

Some are laughing, some are whispering to each other, and some look straight up disgusted.

Then one teenage yells boo, and starts throwing God knows what, onto the stage.

Then the whole crowd is joining along throwing their fair share of items at me.

Its horror. Pure horror.

My peers laughing at me and throwing stuff at me.

I can't take it

"AHHHHHH!" I scream.

_BRRIIIIINNGGGG!_

I wake up still screaming and I realized that it was just a nightmare.

I look at me alarm clock and it reads 7:00am.

I slam the clock to turn the alarm off, and lie back in bed, my heart still racing from my vivid dream.

"Misty! Are you like okay?" my older sister Daisy says as she runs in my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." I replied

"You messed up the high note again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but this time was worse. The were booing and throwing stuff at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there and screamed and then I…"

"Misty like chill out. You're just scared about the talent show this Friday." she said

I sighed. "I can't help it. Every year I mess up the biggest note. And every year I get 3rd. I'm a Senior in High School. The only thing I want to do before I graduate is to win the talent show. I know it's lame, but I want to be remembered for something else other than the fourth Sensational Sister."

"Misty, you'll be fine. You just freak out. You need to relax and just sing. You are like the best singer I know, but you have to like believe that sis." Daisy said.

I like when she acts like a real older sister, and not stupid and snobby.

Daisy stretched her arms and said "Well I better get ready. Tracey and I are going to the beach today."

I smirked, "You and Tracey have spending a lot of time together, don't cha think?" I winked at her.

She blushed a crimson color and said "Hey we're just hanging out, besides shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Crap I totally forgot about school. So I went in my closet and picked out my clothes.

I settled for some skinny jeans and V neck shirt I took from Lily.

The shirt showed a fair amount of cleavage, so I decided to brig a jacket too.

I ran downstairs to my car and drove off to Pokemon Tech School.

**{Authors Note}**

**Well there's Chapter 1. It's was supposed to be longer but I got kind of lazy.**

**The song in the beginning is called Get it Right by Glee (You know with the gay kid, and the black girl, and the really tall football player,**

** the guy in the wheelchair, the cheerleaders, and the one that is ALWAYS singing)**

**But anyways I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon**

**Review Please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dang! That boy can Sing!

Misty's POV

I drive in the parking of school and get out of my Volkswagen Bug.

I walk to the huge double doors that led to the school.

Everyone at school know each other. Theres only about 200 students in each grade.

I'm not popular, but I'm not a loser either. I have a good amount of friends, and guys pay attention to me.

I go to my locker to get my books for first block, then I see _HIM _coming my way.

Ash…

The star football player, and also the cutest guy in school.

We're actually pretty good friends, but I'm waayyyy out of his league.

Besides he's already dating the head cheerleader (but they like to be called the Cheerios) May.

So it's been kind of hard to talk to him.

But wait he's coming this way

No it's my imagination, but he's clearly walking towards me.

"Hey Misty" Ash says grinning with that crooked smile that always makes me melt.

"Oh hi Ash" I squeak. My voice always gets high when I'm nervous.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't. I have rehearsals for the talent show after school, maybe some other time." I replied sadly

"Oh you're going to be in the talent show? What's your talent?" he asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

"I'm going to be singing, I'm gig for first this year. So I really need to practice."

"Well can I watch you reherse? I loved to watch you sing"

I stomach had thousands of butterfree in them

"Umm yeah, that sounds…"

"ASH!"

It was May. Of coarse she would come now. At the time when Ash was asking me to hang out with him.

May came strutting in her little Cheerios uniform (they have to wear it everyday for some reason)

She stepped right in between Ash and I and wrapped her arms around his neck

and gave him a big kiss right o the lips.

When they finally, FINALLY parted she asked,

"So are we still hanging out after school?"

Ash looked at me with worried eyes

I just shrugged

"Umm about that. I can't. I..umm..have football workouts after school. So we'll have to hang out some other time. Sorry" He lied

"Oh. Well I'll come over after school' the we ca have some fun." she said almost seductively.

She turned around and ran right into me.

"Watch where you're going. You're gonna mess up my uniform, you redheaded freak!" She yelled then walked away.

"Misty are you okay?" Ash asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you lie to her?" I asked

I'm actually glad that he did lie, but I still wanna know his reason for doing do.

"May's kind of the jealous type, and she's very clingy. If I would've told her she probably would've beat you and I up." he laughed.

I nodded acting like I understood. I wanted to ask why he wouldn't break up with her, but I figured it wasn't my business to know.

Then the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you after school. I'll meet you in the autororium" He said.

Then I watched as he walked off to his first block class.

{After School}

The final Bell rang, ad I bolted from my seat, and practically ran to the autotorium.

This all I could think about all day.

At lunch Dawn (My best friend) asked me what was up and said that I've bee acting weird all day. I told her it was nothing.

I don't think she believed me, but she didn't push the topic.

I ran into the autotorium' and Ash was there just as promised.

"Hi" I said

"Hey. So you gonna sing or what." he replied

"Oh, of course. Just let me get set up."

I took out my music sheets and set them up at the piano.

"I didn't know you played the piano" he said looking impressed

"Well I only know a few songs." I said.

"So what are you gonna sing?" he asked

"One by U2"

"Great song."

Misty started playing the first notes of the song then started singing.

_Is it getting better _

_Or do you feel the same _

_Will it make it easier on you now _

_You got someone to blame _

_You say... _

I was about to sing the chorus but then Ash started singing

**One love **

**One life **

**When it's one need **

**In the night **

**One love **

**We get to share it **

**Leaves you baby if you **

**Don't care for it **

_Did I disappoint you _

_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth _

_You act like you never had love _

_And you want me to go without _

_Well it's... _

**Too late **

**Tonight **

**To drag the past out into the light **

**We're one, but we're not the same **

**We get to **

**Carry each other **

**Carry each other **

**One... **

_Have you come here for forgiveness _

_Have you come to raise the dead _

_Have you come here to play Jesus _

_To the lepers in your head _

**Did I ask too much **

**More than a lot **

**You gave me nothing **

**Now it's all I got **

**We're one **

**But we're not the same **

**Well we **

**Hurt each other **

**Then we do it again **

**You say **

_Love is a temple _

_Love a higher law _

_Love is a temple _

_Love the higher law _

_You ask me to enter _

_But then you make me crawl _

_And I can't be holding on _

_To what you got _

_When all you got is hurt _

**One love **

**One blood **

**One life **

**You got to do what you should **

**One life **

**With each other **

**Sisters **

**Brothers **

**One life **

**But we're not the same **

**We get to **

**Carry each other **

**Carry each other **

_One...life _

_One_

When we finished singing i couldn't help but stare at Ash. Who would've thought that the hottest boy i the school, and the captain of the football team could sing!

Then I said very lamely "Dang… You can sing!"

**{Authors Note}**

**So this really isn't how this story was supposed to be, and its not turning out very well but I'm trying.**

**I promise this story will get better. **

**And I can tell you that Misty and May get into a fight later on in the story**

***eyebrow wiggle***

**Chapter 3 will be posted soon**

**Review Please! (:**


End file.
